gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
When I'm Gone
When I'm Gone is the ninth episode of Season 4 of Glee: The Next Generation and the seventy-fifth episode overall. Evan's past struggles surmount when he gets caught doing drugs at school and later finds his birth certificate and clues to his past life in a box in the attic. While Evan's "identity" as the Slim Shady inspired Evanem blurs the lines between make believe and fantasy, Evan collapses from a drug overdose. He wakes up in the hospital, fresh off having his stomach pumped, and fighting to make a recovery. New Directions tries to find a way to support Evan through his time of need. Meanwhile, Lana brings New Directions with her to her rehab program to help them cope with Evan's near death experience, where they also meet Davies Plot Miles Larson confides in Lana Addison about his troubles with Taylor Atkinson, namely that she seems distracted from their relationship. Lana suggests Miles serenade her to remind her of their love, but when Miles serenades Taylor with Crazy Girl, she doesn't notice and Miles finds himself with a wandering eye. Later, Lana exits the Chemistry lab and drops her books. As she picks them up, she witnesses Evan Marx taking pills in the supply closet. Lana catches up with Evan and tries to talk with him, trying to get him to reveal why he's in such a hurry to get away from her. Evan asks Lana to cover for him in Glee Club, but she refuses to because Evan won't even look her in the eye as he talks to her. Evan gets upset with Lana and tells her not to worry about and he doesn't care as he storms off. Back in the abandoned alley where Evan has been meeting Dante Vargas to purchase from his pill supply, Dante spills the beans to Evan that Skylar Hartson has dumped him. Evan seems shocked, disputing it at first but Skylar confirms it, but insists he did it for Evan's own good as Evan has a chance at getting his life right whereas he and Dante do not. Evan is upset and storms off, leaving Skylar and Dante in the alley. As Evan leaves, Skylar tells Evan that for what it matters, he did love him. Dante gets upset at this and slaps Skylar. Back in Glee Club, Lana walks in upset. Jaxon Pierce rushes to her side, asking if she's alright. Lana asks if she saw one of them doing something wrong, should she tell? Honey Berry and Miles both share guilty glances at one another for no apparent reason. After some reassurance from Will Schuester and Sue Sylvester, Lana confesses that she saw Evan taking pills. Evan storms in, upset at what happened and when people wonder what happened with Evan and his plans, Evan says he doesn't wanna talk about it. Nicole Martin asks if she can perform a song to address the Evan issue and calls up Ana Watson and Monique Ducasse to help her perform (There's Gotta Be) More to Life. Evan sees that Nicole is calling him out for his drug abuse and he abruptly tries to leave Glee Club, but he's cut off at the door by Will and Mr. Figgins, who demands he come to his office. At home, Evan is revealed to be suspended for two weeks, kicked off the Prom Planning Committee, and required to have counseling sessions with Emma Pillsbury-Schuester for the rest of the school year. Evan sees the attice door open and goes up, finding a trunk wit pictures of a man who looks just like Evan and is obviously Evan's real father, which is backed up by Evan's birth certificate. Evan confronts his mom, Kristen, who confirms all Evan's suspicions, upsetting Evan. Evan runs into his room and blares his Eminem CD, rapping When I'm Gone while imagining how his life would have been if he had been raised by his real father, revealing it to be very heartbreaking and tragic. Evan takes a handful of pills and overdoses, falling to the floor. Evan's parents pick the lock and rush in to find him lying on the floor unconscious as Lorenzo Marx screams to call 911 before it's too late. At the hospital, Lana, Jaxon, James Holland, and Miles sit around discussing their guilt as far as Evan is concerned, leading them to sing Hurt. Hallie Grace, Honey, Rose Mitchell, and Kevin Rhodes join them as they wait for news on Evan, which Kristen delievers before telling them that they need to go home and get their rest. The next day in Glee Club, Jaxon talks about how he wishes he could take away Evan's pain and sings Permanent. Back at the hospital, Honey, Hallie, and Bella James ask to visit Evan and reassure him, against his own beliefs otherwise, that he is a true friend by singing the song of the same name by Miley Cyrus. The next day after school, Lana goes to see Evan on her own and tells Evan that she thinks he tried to commit suicide and she would know because she has been in his shoes before. Evan breaks down and says that he just didn't care whether he lived or died and Lana said that suicide also means when you give up on living and don't do what it takes to insure you live. As the two connect on a new level, Lana sings Never Too Late, trying to give Evan hope. Evan soons finds himself having withdrawals, causing him to hallucinate. Listening to one of is delusions, he is convinced all his friends now hate him, causing him to sing Hate Me. That night, Lana brings New Directions to her 12 Steps Toward Living meeting to cope with Evan's overdose. While there, New Directions officially meets Davies Dawson. New Directions meets in the auditorium the next day for their end of the week group number, Without You, which they dedicate to Evan. Not wanting to applaud out of respect, Will and Sue instead stand up and praise New Directions' heartfelt performance. Songs *'When I'm Gone' by Eminem. Sung by Evan Marx *'(There's Gotta Be) More To Life' by Stacie Orrico. Sung by Nicole Martin feat. Ana Watson and Monique Ducasse *'Permanent ' by David Cook. Sung by Jaxon Pierce *'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace. Sung by Lana Addison *'Crazy Girl' by Eli Young Band. ''Sung by Miles Larson *'Hurt' by ''Christina Aguilera. Sung by Lana Addison, Miles Larson, Jaxon Pierce, and James Holland *'Hate Me' by Blue October. Sung by Evan Marx *'True Friend' by Miley Cryus. Sung by Bella James, Hallie Grace, and Honey Berry *'Without You' by Mariah Carey. Sung by New Directions Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Episode